Keeping an animal safely within the confines of one's property or within a selected area or range is very important. Unfortunately, giving an animal room to move unsupervised requires barriers be constructed. Physical barriers such as fences or walls are often expensive, time-consuming to create, or unsightly. Common electronic animal control methods utilize a long buried antenna wire that acts as a proximity detection system and border. When the animal's collar is located in proximity to the buried antenna wire, a collar is activated to encourage the animal to retreat from the wire. These conventional systems often require an involved process of arranging and burying a lengthy antenna wire around the area where an animal is to be confined. Once the antenna wire is installed, it becomes for all practical purposes immobile and not easily adjustable to a different position or location.
It would be desirable, therefore, to provide an animal control system that monitors or controls the movement of an animal but is otherwise adjustable or portable. It would also be desirable to provide a system that can determine the distance between the animal and a base.